First Meeting
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Kagome meets a strange boy when she's little. Will she ever see him again.


Fox: Hey, another story competed. Have fun reading.

Moon: Fox, me, and Shadow do not own Inuyasha. Later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl, Kagome, walked through the forest around her home. Her mother was expecting a new baby boy soon, her brother. She didn't take it to well, she was crying now as she hid in the well house. "Why would I need a brother? Boys are just stupid." Kagome said to herself.

"Not all of us." A week voice said. Kagome jumped up and looked behind the well, there sat a boy with long silver hair, not much older then her. The odd thing was he had little dog ears on his head.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded.

"I'm Inuasha, and the last thing I remember I fell into this well after some giant bug things attacked me from nowhere. I just needed some time to recover, so I lied down to rest." The boy said smiling, Kagome took a quick step back.

"You're a demon aren't you? My grandpa warned me abought your kind, that you-you eat people, and destroy villages, and-and . . ."

"Please, calm down. There are two problems in your theory of destructive monster. 1: I'm half demon and half human. 2: I'm far to young. I couldn't kill a child if I wanted to." Inuyasha interrupted. He suddenly made a strange sound between a gasp and a whine, holding his side tightly and falling onto said side. Eyes closed tight.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked running to his side. "What happened, are you okey?"

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine. Inuyasha said before whining some more and panting slightly, still not able to get up.

"Wait here, I'll get you some bandages and food." Kagome said scratching the canine yhokai behind the ear before running home. She returned a few minutes later with a bag full of food in one hand and a first aid kit in the other. "Here, let me help." Inuyasha slowly stood up and let her remove the top half of his Kimono to bandage his injury. There was a deep gash on his right side, Kagome quickly dressed it and pulled him slowly down, placing his head on her lap.

"Thank you. No one's ever been nice to me before, except my mother." Inuyasha said, Kagome smiled and held a biscuit to his mouth.

"Eat this." Kagome said gently, Inuyasha did as told, before to long the food was all gone.

"Thank's. It was good." Inuyasha said, his eye drooping slightly. A yawn escaped, Kagome frowning slightly. "What?"

"It's winter, and you're hurt. You can't stay out here." Kagome said sadly, running her hand through his hair thoughtfully. "But if I take you to my house my grandpa would kill you." A few tears escaped before Inuyasha reached up and whipped them away.

"Shhhh, it's okey. My kimono is fire rat fur, it'll keep me warm." Inuyasha said gently. The young girl smiled again and let him rest, running back to her house and grabbing a blanket. She ran back out and put it over the sleeping inu, not noticing a stealthy follower right behind her.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Kagome looked over her breakfast at her grandfather.

"Is something wrong Grandpa?" She asked, smiling brightly but really worried abought the puppy in the well house.

"Yes, I noticed you running to the well house a bit last night, so I investigated." Grandpa Higurashi said calmly, Kagome paled slightly. "I found a little monster in there wrapped in your favorite blanket, tell me abought it."

"Well, he's very young, just a little older then me. He's only half demon, completely harmless. Oh, and he was hurt by some really big bugs. He's really nice." Kagome said hoping he wouldn't hurt Inuyasha.

"He's a demon, and he's plenty old enough to kill you and eat your heart." Grandpa Higurashi said looking at his granddaughter. "I had hoped I'd never have to tell you this story, but I know of plenty of half demons that were murderers as well. The most cruel and evil a half dog demon named Inuyoku, this demon held a sword only, but at the age of three he destroyed the entire city of Tokyo. The city was rebuilt, but the people were never the same." Kagome stood up, her chair falling back because of the force.

"Inyasha's not like that, he's sweet, and gentle, and . . ."

"Dead." Grandpa Higurashi said matching his daughters force without standing up. Kagome gasped.

"Grandpa you didn't!" She yelled, tears shining in her eyes.

"I did what I had to, nothing more nothing less." Grandpa Higurashi said calmly, Kagome ran out, crying as she went. She ran right into the well house and gasped again, where Inuyasha had been the night before lay her blanket, soaked in blood. The same blood covering the floor, and a bloodied sword laying nearby. She walked on around and saw a ruffled up body, silver hair and puppy-ears tented red by the blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him and pulled him into her lap, crying more then ever before in her life as she sat, cuddling his head to her chest. She could she the top half of his fire rat fur kimono beside him, and the injury where her own grandfather had pierced his heart with the sword. "Please no, please, don't leave me alone Inuyasha. I loved you. I loved you so much the moment I saw you." She sat there and cried, propped up against the wall, the young pup still in here lap.

"I love you to Kagome." A week voice said, Kagome looked down as a clawed hand whipped away her tears. "Shh, don't cry. I'll make it." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha stood slowly, pulling on his kimono and going to the well. "We'll meat again Kagome, I'm sure of it."

"Be careful Inuasha." Kagome said hugging him. She looked up as the sweet pup cupped her hand, kissing her lightly and jumping into the well. "Take care." With that said Kagome went home, her grandfather meeting her at the door.

"Kagome, you need to realize just how dangerous demons can be." He said, Kagome held up her hand to stop him.

"Not all people are the same, correct? Demons are just like us in that way. They're not all monsters." Kagome said going to her room and slamming the door.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox: Hope you liked it, and yes it does have a purpose.

Moon: There will be another story.

Shadow: A sequel, to this one.

All: See you later, bye.


End file.
